


Heats....and so much more

by Mswriter07



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Heats, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Ed, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Ed dreams of being a mama and he hopes his current heat provides.





	Heats....and so much more

**Author's Note:**

> No harm meant to said persons. This was written for entertainment purposes only. I hope you all enjoy.

“Teddy? What are you doing?” Patrick asked as he walked into their shared bathroom.

Ed was naked from the waist down and he gripped one end of the sink counter with one of his hands while his other tugged on his erection. “I’m sorry. My heat started and you weren’t here….” 

Patrick said, “Take your shirt off. Go lie in your nest of pillows and blankets. I’ll be right in.”

“Can I touch myself?”

“Sure.” Patrick smiled. 

Ed slipped his shirt off and kissed his mate’s cheek before he left the bathroom for his nest he’d been building since the day before in his special room. Patrick made it special for him when they started dating and found they were mates. Ed was happy that Patrick was his Alpha as they could work out their schedules - not just for Ed’s heats but so that both of their music careers could flourish. He went inside the warm colored room with an Arabian Nights feel and added some more pillows and blankets to his pile. 

Patrick joined him a couple of minutes later and he saw Ed shifting some of his pillows around. Ed looked up at his lover and said, “I’m doing my best.”

“Ed, you are doing just fine. It looks really comfortable and we’ll be okay.” Patrick said as he knelt next to his Omega. Their combined scents were mingling nicely and Patrick reached for Ed’s hands. He worked Ed onto his back and laced their fingers together before he covered Ed’s body with his own. His mouth sealed over Ed’s and their tongues mingled as their bodies synced. Patrick felt the slick flowing from Ed and Ed angled himself so Patrick could slide in nice and smooth. He moaned as he felt Patrick’s cock fill his passage into his womb and he squeezed his mate tightly between his thighs. 

Ed pulled back and caught his breath, his fingers still laced and clenching Patrick’s, and watched as Patrick rocked his hips. The swelling of Patrick’s knot filled the bottom of Ed’s womb and Ed clenched his stomach and Patrick let go of one of his hands and brushed his sweat soaked hair off of his forehead. “Think this heat will be the one for us?” Ed said.

“If we’re lucky but no matter what you will be taken care of and it’s still early so we’ll be okay.” Patrick reassured. He rolled his hips and buried his face in Ed’s neck, where his pheromones were strongest near his mating gland.

“But I want to be….” Ed started.

“Oh gods Ed….you’ll be a great mother and I’ll be a good father when the time comes. Now we have to conserve a bit of energy because we do get tired.”  
“Trick….” Ed whined as he wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist.

Patrick lifted his head after he licked at Ed’s gland and gave him a small glare. “Ed don’t make me order you to be quiet. I don’t want to do that especially so soon in the heat.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ed relaxed against the pillows and got comfortable in his nest and Patrick started his short thrusts back up and cupped Ed’s jaw as he moved wet kisses along the heated skin.

That particular heat for Ed lasted almost five full days and the two were exhausted. Their pace would go from languid and slow to frenetic and loud. Patrick helped Ed into the kitchen so they could find fresh food to eat and some nutrient water to replenish their strength. Neither would be a hundred percent for a few days but Patrick would stay curled around Ed and enjoy themselves. 

\------------------

Two months later, Ed curled up next to Patrick and he nuzzled Patrick’s neck. Patrick wrapped his arms around his Omega and his palms automatically rested against his stomach. His thumbs rubbed against the roundness and Patrick said, “I think we did it.”

“We did? We’re going to be parents?” Ed asked as he looked up from his spot against Patrick.

“Another scent is appearing - not just ours.”

Ed let a wide grin appear and said, “Two years of heats and we did it.”

“I love you Teddy.”

“I love you too Patrick.”

“And we’ll love and protect our baby.”

“Yes we will.” Then Ed’s hand twined with Patrick’s and he said, “I’m finally gonna be a mama.”

Patrick wrapped Ed closer and carded his fingers through his hair and said, “Yeah. You’ll be a mama and I’ll be a papa and the baby will be adorable and beautiful and ours.” Ed raised his head and Patrick’s hand rested on the back of his neck and Ed kissed Patrick deeply. Patrick straddled Ed’s lap and Ed moaned into the kisses. 

_The two already had plans to try for baby number two._


End file.
